Along with the recent growth of portable electronic devices, user demand for User Interfaces (UIs) that enable intuitive input/output are on the increase. For example, traditional UI schemes using an additional device such as a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, etc. for inputting information has gradually evolved to intuitive UI schemes for inputting information by directly touching a screen with a finger or a touch electronic pen or by voice.
In addition, the development trend of the UI technology is toward intuitive and human-centered UIs that enhance user convenience. In such a major UI technology, a user can make a dialog with a portable electronic device and input or acquire intended information by the dialog.
Typically, various applications are installed and new functions are available through the installed applications in a main portable electronic device, such as a smart phone.
However, as the installed applications are usually executed independently in the smart phone, a new function or result is not provided through interworking between a plurality of applications.
For example, even though a user terminal supports an intuitive UI in a scheduler application, a user can input information only through a UI supported by the scheduler application.
Moreover, with a user terminal supporting a memo function by means of a touch screen, a user takes a note using an input means such as a finger, an electronic pen, etc. without any specified method for using the contents of the note in conjunction with other applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.